Klefan : Un amour naissant
by weedofklaus
Summary: /! Cette histoire est différente de l'originale, Elijah et Rebekah ne vivent pas à la Nouvelle Orléans. Damon et Elena ne seront pas dans la fanfiction ! !\ Que diriez vous d'un amour parfait ? Eh bien Klefan, c'est ça. Deux hommes prêts à tout pour se retrouver. Cette fanfiction, c'est : de l'amour, du désir, de la séduction, de l'engouement, et de la tristesse.
1. Cauchemar

Intro : Depuis la mort d'Elena, Damon avait déménagé, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cette ville maudite nommée Mystic Falls où sa dulcinée perdit la vie, laissant seul à la pension Salvatore, Stefan qui lui, était bien décidé à reprendre sa vie en main.

**Chapitre 1** – **Cauchemar.**

_**Pension des Salvatores, Mystic Falls.**_

La nuit battait son plein sur Mystic Falls, Stefan et Caroline venaient juste de rentrer à la pension des Salvatore après une soirée un peu arrosée.

Caroline, à peine installée, se dirigea rapidement dans la cave pour prendre deux bouteilles de vins et les ramena sur la petite table basse du salon où s'étaient installés les deux amis.

Les canons défilèrent et défilèrent. Caroline et Stefan riaient aux éclats racontant leurs derniers exploits sexuels en dates.

Quelques heures plus tard, le silence s'était installé, Stefan dormait à point fermé, tout comme Caroline d'ailleurs, tous deux sur un luxueux sofa en cuir. Mais, on pouvait devinait sur le visage de Stefan que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était en train de faire de faire le même cauchemar. Celui qu'il faisait depuis des semaines.

_Stefan était ligoté et aveuglé par un bandeau sur une chaise et ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement, il n'arrêtait pas de crier pour demander du secours, mais sans résultat._

Stefan savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait arriver dans ce cauchemar, mais ne pouvait rien faire, c'était comme un cycle, une personne inconnue rentrerait dans la pièce puis marcherait jusqu'à la vieille chaise où il était ligoté, et pour finir, déposerai un baiser sur la bouche de Stefan. Et, cette fois-là c'est ce qu'il arriva, mais avec un détail qui ferait toute la différence.

_Le vampire, avait arrêté de crier, le silence se faisait ressentir dans la pièce, quand soudain, des bruits de pas lointains se faisaient entendre, ces bruits de pas étaient familiers pour le jeune homme, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. La personne inconnue se tenait juste devant Stefan, immobile, celui-ci stressait. Puis il reçut un baiser dans le cou cette fois. Mais quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis ce baiser quand le mystérieux inconnu décida de retirer le bandeau des yeux de Stefan._

Le soleil venait juste de se lever sur Mystic Falls, tout était calme. Soudainement, un cri provenant de la pension des Salvatore se faisait entendre.

« KLAUS ! » cria Stefan.

Caroline qui avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, se réveilla en sursaut.

« Stefan ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Caroline. C'était juste un cauchemar. Je... je vais aller prendre une douche, tu peux aller prendre un truc à manger si tu veux, appelle-moi si tu as un soucie. » Dit le vampire visiblement mal à l'aise.

Caroline acquiesçât.

A l'étage, dans la salle de bain, Stefan ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était confus. Car, dans le fond, il savait très bien qu'il aurait aimé que ce baiser se produise en réalité.

Alors le jeune homme se mis à se poser tout un tas de questions à la fois en les murmurants une après l'autre.

« Et si c'est à cause de la mort d'Elena qui me tourmente que j'ai rêvé de ça ? Et si c'était à cause de l'alcool ? Et si je ressentais une certaine attirance envers les hommes ? Et si je commençais à avoir une quelconque attirance pour… Klaus ? »

Sur ces mots, Stefan resta bouche bée, immobile... Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de murmurer à l'instant. L'eau de la douche était en train de couler, depuis quelques minutes déjà, le vampire ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, il était comme figé, choqué.

Mais, inopément, Caroline montât à l'étage pour demander où se trouver le bacon, ce qui le fit réagir.

« Dans le deuxième tiroir sous le four » dit-il d'une voix grelotante.

Puis, Stefan finit donc de se déshabiller pour ensuite rentrer dans la douche, nu, et ainsi essayer de trouver une réponse à chaque question qu'il se posait.

Après cette douche pour le moins glacée, le jeune homme descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver son amie. Celle-ci voyait bien que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

« Bon Stef, tu peux tout me dire, je ne suis pas dupe même en étant blonde, raconte-moi, je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état »

Stefan fit donc le récit de son rêve. Parce-que pour lui, maintenant, ce n'était plus du tout un cauchemar, loin de là.

« Oh mon dieu, mais, Klaus ?! Une sorcière y est forcément pour quelque chose, c'est impossible que du jour au lendemain, tu te mettes à avoir des sentiments pour un homme et puis, surtout pour Klaus, c'est un manipulateur, menteur et je ne sais quoi encore ! » S'énerva la jeune fille.

« Mais Caroline, il n'y a pas de sorcière dans cette histoire, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je fais ce rêve sans cesse, mais là, cette nuit, c'était différent, sentir les lèvres bien pulpeuse de Klaus m'a fait ressentir quelque chose de puissant que je n'avais ressentis auparavant, tu ne comprends donc pas ? » Stefan monta d'un ton.

Caroline, sur ces mots, ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter. Elle alla en direction de la grande porte principale puis la fit claquer en signe d'énervement. Stefan était totalement déconcerté, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

La journée passa vite. Le soir, le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la scène de ce matin puis alla se coucher d'un air aigri. La nuit porte conseil.

Stef faisait encore ce cauchemar qui maintenant n'était plus qu'une rêve.

_« Klaus, mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » L'hybride pris la bouche du vampire puis lui fit un signe pour lui demander de se taire et l'embrassa, encore une fois, et encore. Tout cela ne lui déplaisait absolument pas._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

_« Stefan, viens me rejoindre, je, je, je te veux.» _

_**Manoir des Mikaelson, Nouvelle-Orléans.**_

Au même moment, Niklaus Mikaelson était en train de faire le même rêve. Mais cela semblait beaucoup moins le déranger. Au contraire, Klaus, avait son petit sourire en coin.

Le matin arriva à la Nouvelle-Orléans, l'hybride se réveilla en douceur, sans se précipiter. Il était à moitié nu.

Il semblait beaucoup moins perturbé que Stefan, il paraissait même heureux.

Son plan, avait totalement fonctionné, son attirance envers les hommes révélée au grand jour déjà depuis quelques mois, il voulait faire venir son fantasme numéro un. Ici. A la Nouvelle Orléans.

Ce fantasme ? C'était Stefan Salvatore. Cela faisait des semaines déjà que Nik n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

Etant grand dessinateur, il avait dessiné des portraits de lui sur toute la dernière moitié de son petit carnet à dessins.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, plus qu'à attendre que Stefan se pointe à sa porte. Et il savait pertinemment que cela ne prendrai pas longtemps au jeune homme pour qu'il le retrouve à la Nouvelle Orléans.

/! N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES POUR ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE CE PREMIER CHAPITRE !\


	2. Le départ

**Chapitre 2 : ****Le départ. **

**_Mystic Falls_**

Quelques jours après son rêve, Stefan s'était isolé dans la grande demeure qu'était celle des Salvatore.

Il ne voulait recevoir personne. Même pas Caroline, qui voulait présenter des excuses pour s'être emportée la dernière fois.

Le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Klaus. A ses lèvres parfaites, à ses yeux d'un bleu intense, et à ses cheveux blonds toujours bien bouclés.

Stefan ne pouvait maintenant plus nier. Il ressentait quelque-chose d'indescriptible envers l'hybride.

Ce sentiment l'envahissait tellement, que quand il pensait à lui, il se sentait bien, il oubliait tous ses problèmes, son cœur battait fort, et une chaleur inexplicable traversait tout son corps, mais Stefan savait qu'il devait prendre une décision. Klaus vivait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Mystic Falls, ce qui laissait perplexe Stefan. Devait-il le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Ou bien essayer de l'oublier. Ce n'était pas si simple.

Le vampire ne pouvait anticiper la réaction de l'hybride s'il lui avouait ses sentiments même si il avait vaguement entendu parler de son homosexualité potentielle.

La nuit suivante, Stefan n'avait pût fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait pris une décision.

Il devait avoir une discussion avec Klaus. Et pour cela, il devait se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans au plus vite.

Après avoir fait ses valises, le jeune homme se décida à appeler Caroline lui annoncer son départ.

« Stefan ? Tu vas bien ? J'étais vraiment très inquiète pour toi, tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle depuis notre… dispute.»

« N'en parlons plus Caroline. Je tiens énormément à toi tu le sais. Mais je t'ai plus précisément appelé pour te parler d'une chose. C'est à propos de moi… Et de Klaus »

« Oh, eh bien, explique-moi » dit-elle d'une voix mal-à-l'aise.

« Je, je compte rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il faut que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse, j'espère que tu peux comprendre ça.»

Sur ces mots, la conversation devint quelques instants silencieuse. Caroline ne savait plus quoi dire, Stefan repris donc en main la conversation.

« Je t'appellerai donc quand je serais arrivé, mon avion est à dix heures et demie normalement. »

« Oui, d'accord, bon, je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Bisous, bon voyage. »

Caroline raccrocha.

Stefan savait bien que la jeune femme était mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il devait partir, il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Le matin du départ, Stef s'était levé tôt. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas rater son avion qui n'était pourtant qu'à dix heures et demie.

Après s'être préparé, le vampire prit les clés de sa Porsche puis s'en alla, laissant Mystic Falls **derrière lui **pour quelques temps.

A l'aéroport, il s'apprêtait à embarquer dans son avion quand il entendit au loin une voix féminine. C'était celle de Caroline.

« Stefan ! »

« Caroline, quelle surprise, je pensais pourtant que tu étais contre mon départ »

« J'ai réfléchis, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te présenter mes excuses, même si je soutiens encore mes propos. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te dire que tu allais me manquer.»

« Tu vas me manquer aussi Caroline. »

Sur ces mots, Stefan fit un câlin à son amie et lui fit un signe en guise d'au-revoir, puis il montât dans son avion.

Six heures de vol étaient nécessaire pour arriver en Louisiane. Deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées.

Stefan, prit par la fatigue s'endormit.

_Le vampire était allongé sur un lit dans une chambre majestueuse. Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. _

_Sur l'un d'eux, il y était même représenté. _

_Stef ne mis pas longtemps à deviner que c'était la chambre de Klaus. Il descendit du lit, et observa la trainée de sang qui s'étalait tout le long du sol jusqu'à la porte._

_Ces traces s'étendaient jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Stefan empruntât donc le grand escalier._

_En bas, il vit le corps de Klaus gisant au sol. L'hybride avait dans le cœur un pieu fait en bois de Chêne Blanc. _

_Le visage du vampire se décomposa. _

_« Oh mon dieu Klaus, non, ce n'est pas possible, je, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie »_

_Le visage de Stefan se décomposa._

_Mais, soudainement, il sentit une douleur atroce. Quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un pieu en bois dans le cœur. _

_« __Caro-Ca__roline ? » puis il perdit connaissance._

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Nous sommes presque arrivés. Je vous ai vu suffoqué, j'ai préféré vous réveiller. » C'était le steward, Stefan l'avait repéré en s'installant dans l'avion, il était beau, blond, et avait des yeux verts magnifiques.

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, ne vous inquiétez pas » répliqua le vampire, visiblement transpirant.

Le steward alla donc continuer de vérifier la bonne santé des passagers.

Enfin seul, Stefan préféra ne pas repenser à cet effroyable cauchemar,qui, pensait-il, ne devait être dû qu'à du stress.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons amorcer la procédure d'atterrissage, veuillez attacher vos ceintures jusqu'à l'immobilisation totale de l'appareil. Merci de votre compréhension. »

_**Nouvelle-Orléans.**_

L'avion avait atterrit. Stefan descendit de l'avion puis alla récupérer ses affaires à l'accueil.

Ses mains étaient moites. Il transpirait.

Il pleuvait des cordes sur la Nouvelles-Orléans et Stefan devait se rendre jusqu'à la demeure des Mikaelson. Il savait parfaitement où la trouver, il monta donc dans un de ces vieux taxis que l'on trouvait partout dans la métropole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule arriva devant la résidence. Stefan resta assis, immobile sur le siège avant de descendre du taxi. Il paya le chauffeur puis se décida à descendre.

Stef ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était là, devant le grand portail. Attendait, et réfléchissait.

Il était effrayé par l'idée que Klaus n'accepte pas l'idée qu'une relation amoureuse ait lieu entre les deux hommes.

Puis Stefan, se lança, il passa le grand et vieux portail blanc puis se positionna devant la porte. Il s'apprêtait à toquer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Stefan ! Quel honneur me vaut ta visite ? »

« Klaus, je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation. »

« Rentre donc, je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser dehors comme un chien sous la pluie, même si l'idée vient de m'effleurer l'esprit » dit-il en ricanant.

Stefan rentra puis, Klaus referma la porte derrière lui, il avait son petit sourire en coin. Celui qui annonçait que son plan avait totalement fonctionné.

**/! N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES POUR ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE CE DEUXIEME CHAPITRE QUI EST ASSEZ COURT, JE M'EN EXCUSE !\**


End file.
